


Of Eggnog and Orgasms

by Invictusimpala



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sam, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Sam, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made breakfast and lunch for him, but he’s out of the room whereas Sam has been told to stay where he is. The kitchen is warm like usual. He’s always naked, so they splurge a bit each month for extra heat in the house so he’s comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Eggnog and Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Benny and Castiel are out of the house getting groceries for the Winchester-Novak-Lafitte annual Christmas party, which includes a myriad of meats, cakes, pies, and ingredients for the appetizers Benny’s making.

Dean made breakfast and lunch for him, but he’s out of the room whereas Sam has been told to stay where he is.

The kitchen is warm like usual. He’s always naked, so they splurge a bit each month for extra heat in the house so he’s comfortable.

With four paychecks under the same roof, the bill is easily covered.

The chair, however, is cold as hell.

His ass barely touches the metal of the seat, rather he’s sitting on the edge of the stool while he waits for Dean to come back. Prior to leaving, he’d plugged Sam up with the largest, thickest black silicone plug they own.

It presses against his prostate uncomfortably, and his cock starts to harden, curving up towards his belly.

He eats a small snack about a half an hour later, but other than that he’s left on his own to be bored. He picks at the dirt under his short nails, scratches at where the frayed part of his collar is biting into his neck, and he combs through the length of his hair because it’s come to that.

Dean comes in, finally, and Sam perks up, sitting straighter and bowing his head.

"Sam, follow me."

Sam does as he’s told, following close behind, almost stepping on Dean’s bare ankles.

His Dom is naked as well, and Sam wonders if he’s going to be rewarded, or teased until he can’t breathe.

Dean brings them to the living room, which is closest to the front door, so when Benny and Cas get home the first thing they’ll see is Dean doing whatever he has planned to Sam.

Dean sits on the couch, and he pats his lap instead of the seat next to him.

Sam hesitates for only a second before straddling his brother.

Dean holds his hips, smiles up at him sweetly. He pulls the plug from his hole, and Sam winces. He tries to get it back inside himself, but Dean tosses it to the side to be cleaned later.

Sam whines and his hole flutters around nothing.

Dean pulls his hips forward so he’s resting on his cock, and Sam rocks back and forth. Dean leans forward to whisper in Sam’s ear.

"I want Benny and Cas to walk through that door and see you riding my cock like the good boy you are." Sam, ever eager to please, moves so the head of Dean’s cock is just inside of him. "Do it."

Sam starts to screw himself down, slowly, and then taking Dean in all at once.

Sam tries not to make too much noise, but it’s hard not to when Dean, as big as he is, is filling him up just right, in just the way he needs.

Dean helps him to pick himself up, and then he’s sinking back down onto Dean’s dick.

“We’re — _holy shit_ , Sam,” he hears behind him, and he also hears bags hit the floor.

Sam laughs, and then he’s breathing hard, trying to get his legs to cooperate so he can move faster.

His cock jerks and leaks into his lap.

"Sam," Benny says, "do you think you can wait to come until we have everything put away?"

Sam shakes his head. He’s been on edge the whole day, and this is just shoving him closer over it.

"Well, you’re going to." Cas says, and Sam’s rhythm falters.

Benny and Cas race to the kitchen, and Sam can see them shoving boxes into the pantry, putting frozen things in the refrigerator to defrost.

Just as they’re walking back in, shucking their clothing, Sam orgasms.

"Ah!" He cries, and Dean moans. His Dom doesn’t come, but that’s probably because they have something else planned.

Castiel hands Dean a bottle of lube over his shoulder, and Sam’s brow furrows.

"No talkin’," Benny commands.

When Dean’s finger wiggles in beside his cock, Sam’s jaw drops open and his breathing comes even faster than before.

"Safe-word out if you need to, Sammy."

Sam shakes his head back and forth wildly.

Another finger is added, and Sam wails.

Benny cups his cheek, but he shakes it off. He’s too overestimated to even care about hurt feelings.

"Sam?" Someone asks, but he can’t turn lest he jostle himself in any way.

Dean jerks him off, and it helps to focus his mind elsewhere.

His own come slicks the slide, and Sam begins to relax.

"Are you ready?" Benny asks, and yet again, Sam is confused, but he isn’t for long. Cas’ cock starts to replace Dean’s fingers.

Dean puts his hand over Sam’s mouth as he screams. No need to have the neighbors calling the police only to find four naked men fucking each other brainless.

Sam feels like he’s being torn in two, split so far apart he’s bound to break at any moment.

Benny strokes Sam’s cock while Dean and Castiel find a position that’s best for all them.

Dean reluctantly moves his hand away, but Sam’s voice stays constant, although quieter. He moans and moans. When Dean and Cas start moving, god, that’s even better.

With Cas behind him, sucking at his neck, and Dean under him, Benny moving around to touch all of them, it’s perfect.

Benny lubes his hand back up and he grips Sam’s cock once more.

Sam calls out, and Dean sucks on his tongue, kissing him passionately.

His cock begins to thicken, and pre-come makes Dean’s stomach and Benny’s hand glisten.

"Such a beautiful boy for us, Sam."

"Yeah, Sammy, just like that."

"Ride ‘em good, Sam, I’m next."

Sam orgasms unexpectedly, his come painting their abdomen’s white, his cock spilling over Benny’s calloused fingers.

"Guh," Sam chokes out.

His body is theirs to use, and he goes lax as Castiel and Dean fill him up.

Benny pulls his hair out of his eyes as Dean and Castiel pull out of him.

Sam whines, tries to pull someone back into him, but Benny just puts in a new, clean plug that’s far smaller than either Dean or Castiel’s cocks.

They lay him on the couch so he can spread his legs to be cleaned.

His cock is soft, he’s spent, and his muscles ache in the only way he loves.

He’s incapable of coherent speech at the moment, so he can’t answer any of his Dom's questions.

It’s another twenty minutes before he can, and by that time he’s hard again just thinking about what just happened.

Someone comes to take care of him, cleans up his come again, but he doesn’t know who. He’s too foggy brained.

They carry him to the bedroom where he falls to sleep. In the morning, it’s bright. Not too much so, but just enough so he can see his Doms next to him, gorgeous as usual.

"Sam?" Cas’ head pops up over the mess of blankets and bodies.

"Mm," he hums, "I’m good."

"Are you sure, Sammy?"

"Mm, yeah."

Benny wakes slowly, grunting.

"Hey," he grumbles, "isn’t it my turn, sugar?"

Sam grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
